O universo dos desejos
by R. H. Oliveira
Summary: Imagine ficar preso em universo paralelo e não saber como foi parar lá. Imagine acordar em seu próprio quarto com tudo o que você quis, mas sem a sua família, amigos e pessoas da sua cidade. Todos os seus desejos tem um preço... Você estaria disposto a pagar ?
1. Prólogo

Eu estava flutuando, ou melhor nadando submergida em uma água tão cristalina que eu podia avistar o céu distorcido e pássaros que voavam sobre ele. Meu corpo afundava conforme eu deixava ele solto. Não fazia esforços para voltar a superfície, eu sentia a calma e o calor na alma. Eu estava bem. De repente eu fui afundando e tudo foi ficando cada vez mais escuro até que senti a gravidade me puxar e quando abri os olhos estava enrolada no lençol caída no chão do meu quarto. Fiquei um pouco pensativa sobre o sonho, mas logo me levantei e voltei para a cama. Dormi mais umas três horas e então resolvi levantar. Eu estava tão sonolenta que nem percebi que era sábado. Também, trabalhar a semana inteira não era mole. Lembrei-me que eu tinha de ligar para meus pais, mas por algum motivo o telefone estava fora de serviço. Não consegui falar com eles, comecei a ficar preocupada mas decidi ligar novamente mais tarde. Ao chegar na sala notei que Tio Marco, tinha esquecido as chaves da moto aqui e então decidi levá-las para ele. Fechei a casa, como de costume e tranquei a porta. Apenas vesti um casaco por cima do pijama e fui até a casa dele que ficava virando a esquina. Minha rua era sempre movimentada(como todas as ruas de Colombo), era a principal. Nela passavam carros todos os dias, e o barulho era constante. Pessoas passando, falando alto, o roncar dos motores, mas naquela manhã eu só ouvia o cantar dos pássaros. Uma paz que me deu medo. Notei que a rua estava vazia. Como se a rua tivesse sido evacuada. Conforme eu andava eu notava que a pequena cidade estava muito quieta. Quieta até demais. Estava tudo no lugar, menos as pessoas!

O desespero tomou conta de mim e eu comecei a correr até a casa do meu tio. Estava tudo aberto, mas nem ele nem a esposa estavam. Fiquei pensando:"Meu Deus onde está todo mundo?", e nisso ninguém dava sinal de vida em lugar nenhum. Você sabe o que é a população de uma cidade relativamente grande desaparecer ? Eu só poderia estar enganada, mas era o que parecia. Corri por toda parte em busca de alguém, mas não havia nada além dos animais de rua, e tudo abandonado como num filme de terror. Mas antes de me desesperar mais porque eu estava sozinha naquela cidade enorme, eu imaginei que fosse alguma brincadeira ou evento de ultima hora. Tentei ficar calma. Fui até a praça e só havia pombos andando e voando dentre os brinquedos e bancos. Sentei-me em um, e fiquei observando a cidade vazia e imaginando o que havia acontecido, quando reparei que algumas coisas estavam diferentes: Havia um monumento na praça que havia sido demolido e no lugar, construíram um bar. Só que o Monumento estava lá intacto! E não era só isso: Havia dois prédios ao leste. Prédios não. Arranha-céus que poderiam ser vistos até dos arredores da cidade. Eles foram demolidos dois anos atrás e agora, eles estavam lá de alguma forma, intactos... Assim como o monumento... A partir daquele momento eu não entendi mais nada. Levantei-me, meio perturbada e fui andando pra casa. Passei pelas ruas e vi vários animais de rua. Mas eles tinham comida, casa e eram bonitos demais para serem de rua. Mas estavam na rua... Eu só pensava comigo: "Meu Deus, agora pirei de vez. Isso deve ser um sonho muito realista", Algo me interrompeu. Notei que uma embalagem caiu do céu. Literalmente caiu uma coisa do céu! Mas não era qualquer embalagem, era uma embalagem de um iphone 5s, algo que nem mesmo eu trabalhando dez anos daria para comprar( e eu nem faço questão). Fiquei com receio de pegar aquilo, e explodir comigo e tudo em volta. Deixei para trás e fui andando.


	2. Presos em Lugar nenhum com zumbis!

Minhas pernas bambeavam e eu por instantes pensei que ia cair dura. Eu fiquei nervosa, aliás eu estava nervosa! Quem não ficaria ao notar que a população da sua cidade simplesmente sumiu ? De repente eu ouvi alguém gritando:

- Ei espera aí! Moça, Menina! Seja lá o que você for! Um Anjo. É um Anjo!

Aí eu pensei : "Ah pronto, Agora estou tendo alucinações" Caí de joelhos e comecei a chorar desesperada. Levantei a cabeça e vi um ser meio desfigurado pela distância. Meus olhos estavam embassados e eu só via uma imagem desfocada se movendo pela rua deserta. Só poderia ser miragem! Esfreguei os olhos e levantei-me devagar tentando ajustar a visão para pelo menos tentar decifrar aquela imagem desfocada. E ela foi ficando nítida e era um jovem rapaz de cabelos bagunçados que lhe cobria o rosto, e a roupa amassada. Ele era alto mas não tão magro. Corria em minha direção e eu apenas fiquei a olhar, ele parecia estar tão distante, mas foi se aproximando. A um certo ponto ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Corri para ajudar.

- Ei, rapaz... Você está bem?

- *balbucios*

- Ham?! Não entendi muito o que você falou, mas vamos levante-se. - Ajudei-o a levantar e a se limpar. Ele levantou meio tonto e parecia perdido. Ele olhava para todos os lados como se estivesse bêbado ou confuso, não sei. E então ele olhou para mim e do nada, falou:

- Graças ao meu bom Deus que eu achei alguém! Você é um anjo moça! Veio pra me salvar.

- Eu? Anjo? Onde ? Eu nem assas tenho. E eu nem sei como vim parar aqui. Quer dizer. Eu moro aqui, só que todas as pessoas desapareceram.

- Que pessoas? Aqui nunca existiu ninguém e nada além do que você está vendo. Bom. Desde que eu cheguei aqui é assim.

- Que?

- É isso que você ouviu. Estou a muito tempo preso aqui, não tenho noção do tempo. Mas tem internet!- Ele disse animado,mas a animação foi diminuindo conforme ele falava, e depois de súbito voltou. - Passo o dia jogando e fazendo as coisas, mas sempre estive sozinho e agora você apareceu minha salvadora!

- Quer parar com isso! Eu nem sei como eu vim parar aqui! - Dei um passo para trás, conforme notava a falta de parafusos do rapaz. Notei que ele ficou um pouco desapontado com minha atitude e porque falei alto. - Olhe me desculpe se eu gritei, ou te assustei, mas é que eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Só lembro de estar dormindo e sonhando. E do nada quando acordo, saio para devolver a chave do meu tio, eu me deparo com essa realidade.

- Comigo também foi assim. Eu estava dormindo e sonhei que me ajogava de um precipício... Ou eu simplesmente caí. Quando acordei estava no meu quarto rodeados de video-games caros. E coisas que sempre sonhei na vida. Em contrapartida estava sozinho. Fiquei dois dias procurando alguém e depois desisti. Hoje resolvi sair pra pegar um sol e andar pela cidade vazia, e vi você na praça. Resolvi te seguir e ver se você veio pra me salvar!

- Olha menino, eu não vi pra te salvar... Infelizmente acho que estamos na mesma. Espera. Você disse que no seu quarto haviam coisas que você sempre quis ?

- Sim.

- Não havia nada no meu quarto. Pelo menos eu não reparei. Espera um minuto. - Eu me virei e fui andando até minha casa que ficava mais a frente. O menino me seguiu. - Minha Nossa!

Quando entrei e fui até meu quarto, haviam pilhas e pilhas de livros todos organizados em uma estante. E quando cheguei mais perto, Havia obras das grandes literaturas mundiais, desde mitologia grega, nórdica,egípcia até clássicos como Hamlet e outros títulos de Shakespeare. Eram os livros que eu sempre sonhei em ter e agora estavam ali no meu quarto. Abri meu guarda roupas e todas as roupas tinham se transformado em vestidos lindos inspirados na renascença como eu havia desejado outro dia.

- Gostei do vestido verde - O menino puxou um vestido verde do Guarda-Roupa. Era um verde-Folha lindo, com detalhes minimalistas em dourado. Seu decote era canoa, manga três quartos, saia Godê e sua saia terminava em meu joelho. Perfeito! Notei seu comprimento ao pegar da mão dele e colocar por cima do meu corpo ainda no cabide.

- Quer usá-lo? -Brinquei e o menino me olhou com uma cara confusa.

- Acho melhor não.

- Tudo bem. Foi só uma brincadeira. Acho melhor eu trocar esse pijama. É, - dei de ombros. Você me daria licensa ? Preciso tomar um banho.

- Ah claro. Claro, vou indo preciso guardar minhas coisas... Em casa. - Ele acenou com a mão e parecia triste. Parecia pensar que ia voltar para a solidão de novo. E então, eu o chamei de volta

- Ei espere. Eu nem ao menos sei seu nome e, você pode sentar aí no sofá da sala e esperar. Quem sabe não poderemos desvendar que lugar é esse, e voltarmos para nossa realidade?

Ele sorriu e foi para a sala sentar-se. E eu fui parar o banho. Terminei e me vesti. Acabei por vestir o vestido verde. Já que estava na minha mão quando entrei para o banheiro. Fui até a sala assim que acabei de me vestir.

- Olha só, ela voltou. Com a cor da esperança - Ele brincou e um sorriso de canto estampou seu rosto. Eu fiquei meio sem graça, mas sorri e sentei me no sofá de frente.

- Então seu nome é...?

- Zack, é como todos me chamavam na escola. E o seu ?

- Meu nome é Lindsay.

- Nome legal. Então Lind, vou te chamar assim que tal ?

- Por mim... - Pode não parecer, mas eu estava com medo daquele menino. Estava tudo tão quieto e do nada aparece um rapaz falando que sou sua salvadora? Que isso? Algum filme de ficção científica com romance? Nem pensar! Vou é fugir daqui! - Fora essas coisas que desejamos e aparecem por mágica aqui, você reparou mais algo de estranho ?

- Fora as coisas destruídas estarem intactas? Mais nada.

- Sim eu também reparei isso. - De repente um lapso veio em minha mente de quando eu estava lendo sobre algo como um universo alternativo... Não! Melhor Paralelo! - Espera. E se nós estivermos em um universo paralelo?

- Como assim? Eu já ouvi falar disso... Mas suponho que haja pessoas nesses universos.

- E há pessoas. Só que nesse em que estamos não há pessoas.

- Então como viemos parar aqui se não há pessoas? Isso está mal contado.

- Realmente. Poderíamos dar uma volta pela cidade e ver se achamos alguma coisa que nos dê uma resposta melhor...

- Acho melhor não. Estou aqui me recordando de um seriado que eu assistia na tv. Onde o cara ficou em coma por anos e quando acordou estava acontecendo um apocalipse zumbi...

- The Walking Dead? Ah eu tinha amigos viciados naquilo... Mas eu nunca parei pra assistir. Espera um momento... Tem um filme também que fala isso. E lá os zumbis só apareciam de noite...

- Talvez seja por isso que eu nunca tenha visto um! Eu sempre vou dormir quando o sol se põe.

- Melhor estarmos preparados... Tem uma loja de armas aqui perto. Vamos até lá pegar alguma coisa. Nunca se sabe não é ?! - Levantei-me depressa e ele permaneceu sentado olhando - Você não vem ?

- Eu? Eu nunca mexi numa arma que não fosse no jogo. Não vou correr o risco de atirar no meu pé ou a arma se voltar em minha testa.

- Ah okay. Se os zumbis realmente existirem, você vai se proteger com o que ?

Ele pensou um pouco e ficou levantou-se e foi comigo até a loja de armas, que estava abandonada também. A porta estava trancada, e então Zack tentou quebrar o vidro dando um chute na porta. Mas o vidro nem se moveu. E então eu retirei um grampo da cabeça e enfiei na fechadura. E abriu. Pelo menos a fechadura abriu, mas por dentro havia algumas dobradiças a mais que prendiam a porta de modo que fosse difícil arrombá-la.

- Zack, tente chutar a porta de novo.

- Ok - Ele tomou distância, fez umas gracinhas e correu tentando dar uma voadora na porta. Mas acabou por machucar o pé. - Ai !

- Oh droga. - Tampei meu rosto com uma das mãos em resposta negativa a atitude do menino.- Vou tentar.

- Tome cuidado - Ele nem bem terminou e eu me joguei contra a porta e ela abriu. Ele ficou olhando assustado enquanto mancava de um dos pés. - Como fez isso?

- Não sei. Mas vamos rápido, pegue as armas que você acha que sabe usar e vamos. - Enquanto eu dizia ele foi para um lado e eu para o outro. A Loja era enorme, tinha desde armas novas, até armas antigas de guerra que só serviam de enfeite. Pelo menos eu achava que eram só enfeites. Sempre fui uma menina que adorou games de guerra e tiro, os chamados FPS. Sempre prestei atenção nas armas e munições, pelo menos se serviria algum dia eu não sabia, mas me seria bastante útil naquele momento. Havia espadas e facas também. Peguei duas espadas com bainha e tudo, e uma pistola calibre 38 com sua munição. Havia sacolas na loja. Enfiamos todas as munições nas sacolas e algumas armas pequenas. O resto levamos na mão. Estávamos quase preparados para guerra, ou sei lá para o que enfrentaríamos a frente. Se houvesse um apocalipse zumbi, sairíamos vitoriosos... Pelo menos eu acho...

Chegamos em minha casa. E deixamos tudo na sala. Ele parecia inquieto, ficou em pé na porta da sala. Parecia tímido, não sei. Ao mesmo tempo que era atrapalhado, parecia misterioso. E quando menos esperei, ele puxou assunto:

- Então, você está aqui a muito tempo?

- Bom. - Sentei-me no sofá - Acho que desde ontem. Pelo menos de que estou prestando atenção.

- Parece que eu já vi você antes. Não antes de eu chegar e falar com você que te vi na praça. Mas antes, bem antes de eu estar preso aqui nesse lugar horrendo.

- Sério ? Eu não lembro de ter te visto antes...

- Eu não lembro muito bem, mas eu lembro de estar na praça da cidade conversando com alguns amigos enquanto voltávamos da escola. Isso deve ter uns dois anos. Pois já terminei a escola a um ano provavelmente estou aqui a dois.

- Eu terminei a um ano também... Estava esperando a vaga na faculdade.

- Eu também. Mas aí voltando a aquele dia. Enquanto conversava com meus amigos eu prestava atenção nas ruas e tal, e vi uma menina que me chamou atenção, não sei se foi pelo cabelo ou pela roupa, mas me chamou atenção. Ela parecia muito com você. Cheguei a vê-la Quatro dias seguidos. E nos Quatro dias ela estava com o mesmo casaco jeans amarrado na cintura. E eu tenho certeza que era você. Ela tinha esse mesmo cabelo escuro, amarrado no alto da cabeça. Assim como você.

- Espere um minuto - Corri até o quarto e comecei a revirar meu guarda-roupa. Quando finalmente achei o casaco jeans de que ele falava. Voltei a sala e me aproximei dele, mostrando o casaco. - Era esse não era ?

- Exatamente esse! Com essa cor e essas taxinhas... - Ele ralentou a olhar pra mim. - Exatamente você.

Comecei a ficar sem graça, e percebi que ele me olhava de um jeito diferente. Comecei a ficar com medo... Sério. Até que um estrondo nos interrompeu.

- Ai Meu Deus, Que foi isso ? - Eu fiquei nervosa e logo corri para pegar uma arma, e a primeira que passei a mão e peguei foi uma espada que pesava mais do que eu.

- Não sei, vamos ver. - Zack pegou uma pistola e munição e correu para fora.

- Você ficou maluco cara! - Eu fui atrás dele tentando pará-lo Mas ao chegar lá fora notei que ele estava assustado. E quando olhei mais a frente, havia zumbis! Zumbis! Ai Meu Deus eles existem!

- O que nos fazemos agora?

- A primeira coisa é torcer para que eles não tenham sentido nosso cheiro, e a segunda é volta pra dentro da casa ! - Eu corri e puxei ele pelo braço, visto que ele ficou sem ação nenhuma. Ao entramos em casa imediatamente corri para trancar tudo - Zack me ajuda tranca tudo! Fecha tudo!

- Tá bom - Ele corria desesperado fechando janelas e quando foi trancar a porta da sala, ele viu uma alavanca e gritou para mim. - Essa alavanca aqui faz o que ?

- Que alavanca ? - Eu mal perguntei e ele a ativou. De repente as janelas e portas foram vedadas por outras janelas de Metal forte. Eu apenas não entendi mais nada, não sabia que minha casa era a prova de zumbis. - Mas que diabos está havendo aqui ?

- Não pergunte para mim. - Confuso, Zack apenas ficou olhando aquela engenharia toda que nos protegeu durante um tempo.

Os barulhos lá fora eram de assustar, os zumbis famintos urravam e tentavam abrir a porta se jogando contra ela e dando murros. Mas a porta não abriu! Ainda bem... Pouco a pouco os barulhos foram cessando e os zumbis foram embora. Pelo menos por aquela hora.

- Temos que descobri como sair daqui e rápido. Não podemos ficar mais aqui nem um minuto. Isso é um pesadelo longe de terminar! As pessoas na terra ficam desejando as coisas, mas mal sabem ela o prejuízo que é um apocalipse zumbi, não é nem um pouco legal! Espera aí. Desejando... Então esse universo paralelo que estamos é o universo dos desejos!

- Como assim? Quer dizer que tudo o que eu desejei lá no universo original veio pra cá? As coisas que eu não consegui ?

- Sim! Pelo que parece sim... Você não viu que seu quarto estava rodeado de vídeo-games caros, e de outras coisas que você sempre quis e nunca teve? Não reparou como ficou meu quarto ? Abarrotado de livros que eu sempre quis também? Essa não é a nossa realidade! E olhe aqueles vestidos! Olhe esse que estou usando - Não aguentei o nervosismo e comecei a chorar - Nem trabalhando anos eu conseguiria comprar um vestido desse sem ficar no vermelho. As coisas lá são caras demais... E no final o que sobra é nada! Vamos todos morrer.

- Ora não fique assim - Ele se aproximou e me abraçou. - Eu entendo o que você fala, o ser humano vive de desejos. Mas como você falou temos que achar um modo de sair daqui não é?! E nós vamos!

Nem parecia que ele era um menino de lá da minha cidade! Os meninos de lá sempre foram insensatos e mesquinhos. Sempre olhavam para o corpo das meninas, mais do que pelo cérebro. O que aquele garoto viu em mim? Eu nem era magra, nem era bonita. E ainda era acima do peso, corpo desconforme. Mas não era hora de eu me inferiorizar e sim de pensar um modo de voltar pra realidade normal. Esfreguei os olhos e enxuguei as lágrimas. Levantei-me e a velha e boa Lindsay Guerreira havia voltado!

- Não descansarei enquanto não tirar a gente daqui. Anda vamos. - Peguei duas espadas e prendi nas costas.

- Você tá a cara da "Lara Croft" se não fosse pela roupa verde e pelas espadas ao invés de armas - Ele riu.

- Nossa que engraçadinho você - Sorri, e fui em direção a porta, pedindo a Deus para me dar forças no caso de encontrar alguma criatura horrenda e saber lutar com ela! Afinal se aquele era o universo dos desejos mesmo eu deveria saber lutar.

- Sabe - Ele saltou a minha frente e depois passou a caminhar do meu lado. - Pensei que você fosse chata.

- Sério? Por que?

- A maioria das meninas da cidade são chatas. Só sabem beber, contar vantagem e beijar todos os garotos.

- Olha, se eu te falar que eu pensei a mesma coisa de você...

- Pensou que eu beijava outros garotos?

- Não! Eu pensei que você fosse chato igual aos garotos que elas beijam, você sabe... Eles só veem a aparência das pessoas e tal.

- Infelizmente o Ser Humano tem esse defeito. Mas há pessoas que ignoram esse defeito e seguem a vida.

- É mesmo. Falou tudo agora - Abaixei a cabeça e tentei não transparecer que estava de boca aberta com as palavras do menino. Ele não aparentava ser tão cabeça assim. Mas era! Ele existia! Quer dizer... Eu acho que existia... Pelo menos ele era de verdade. Eu podia tocá-lo. - As aparências não dizem nada mesmo...

- Pode crer. - Ele falou e sorriu. Continuamos a andar, "vasculhando" a cidade em busca de respostas e então, me veio uma coisa que não perguntei pra ele. Ou melhor várias coisas... Não tivemos tempo de conversar e nos conhecermos direito. A tensão daqueles zumbis aparecerem de novo tirou totalmente a ideia de fazer uma amizade de conhecimento naquela hora. Mas eu perguntei.

- Então. Você tem quantos anos mesmo ?

- Tenho 18. Pode não parecer, mas tenho é isso mesmo. Tenho cara de velho.

- Ah não tem. Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

- Não sei. Uns 15.

- Oh obrigada. Mas sou da mesma idade que você.

- Nossa. Não parece.

Fiquei um pouco sem graça(como sempre), mas gostei do elogio dele. Pelo menos eu levei como um elogio. E então um silêncio pairou no ar enquanto andávamos e olhavámos tudo e não víamos nada. Estava ficando chato. Quer dizer... Eu queria que tivésse continuado chato. Ouvímos o estrondo de novo e dessa vez não estávamos em casa para se proteger. Teríamos de lutar. Ficamos um de costas pro outro, encostados um nas costas do outro prontos para atacar seja o que fosse aquilo.

- Cara eu sou muito novo pra morrer!

- Não é hora de ficar com medo. Se não tu vai morrer mesmo. Já sei! Vamos desejar saber lutar! Quem sabe. - Cara aquela história de desejos já estavam me enchendo, mas tentar né não custa.

De repente apenas vimos um grupo enorme de zumbis vindo em nossa direção. Eles andavam devagar, mas tudo o que precisavamos era destruí-los. Não eram muitos. Eram apenas uns 10 (sim eu contei).

- Conseguiremos?

- Pode crer. Vamos Lindsay. Você pela direita e eu pela esquerda. Agora! - No que ele falou Corri em direção aos zumbis pela direita, e eles vieram pra cima de mim. Meu coração ia sair pela boca, e meu estomago revirava mais do que caminhão de concreto, mas manti o foco e retirei as espadas das bainhas e as segurei firme. Usei uma lata de lixo de cimento mais a frente para tomar impulso e saltei por cima deles, os fatiando com minha espada. Um veio por trás de mim e quase me pegou, mas eu girei e a espada o cortou ao meio. Enquanto isso do outro lado Zack Atirava neles de longe e lutava com os que se aproximavam. O Cheiro era insuportável. Era uma mistura de Carne podre, com sangue fresco, e o visual era pior ainda. Continuamos a passar por eles e a matá-los. Ou melhor destruí-los. Porque mortos já estavam... Assim que destruímos o último, ofegante Zack se aproximou de mim:

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Só muito enjoada com esse cheiro. Vamos temos que queimar os restos se não eles voltarão a vida. - Corremos para arranjar gasolina no posto mais a frente. Enxarcamos todos eles com gasolina e os juntamos em uma pilha. Me afastei e coloquei fogo em um pedaço de papel que estava no meu bolso. Acho que era a conta de luz, mas depois eu me resolvo com isso. E Então rapidamente o fogo se alastrou por toda a pilha. A fumaça era tóxica demais para ficarmos perto. E sim o cheiro... Como era ruim!

- Estamos parecendo personagens de The Walking Dead agora. É oficial! - Brinquei para sairmos um pouco da tensão enquanto andávamos rápido para o outro lado da cidade. Estava escurecendo. E eu estava com fome. Ele também devia estar, mas não falou nada. Acho que ficou um pouco tímido. Ou talvez fosse falar ainda.

- Realmente. Mas eu não estou gostando tanto, quanto gostava quando assistia a série.

- É agora, sabemos o que os personagens passavam.

- Pois é. Você não está com fome ?

- É acho que sim... Mas onde vamos comer ? Estamos longe de casa.

- Aqui na frente tinha um mercado, pelo menos até semana passada. Acho que podemos pegar algumas coisas já que não existe mais ninguém lá.

- Mas tem comida ?

Zack Apenas me olhou como quem disse "Esqueceu que aqui tem tudo menos pessoas?" E eu sorri para disfarçar a mancada. Caminhamos para o mercado que ficava ao sul, quase nos limites da cidade com a floresta de Kettuck. Arrombamos a porta de vidro e pegamos sacolas. Enchemos com comida e fomos em direção a minha casa.

- Olha Moça. Eu não sei muita coisa sobre você. Mas sei que vamos nos dar muito bem daqui em diante. - Do nada ele disse isso e uma felicidade momentânea tomou conta de mim. Algo nele me agradava. Ou melhor tudo... Era uma ótima companhia. Eu apenas dei um sorriso largo quando ele falou. Não consegui dizer nada. Ou melhor não sabia o que dizer. Há tempos ninguém falava nada do tipo, eu me senti querida naquele momento. Mas ele ainda era um estranho. Eu acabei de conhecê-lo. Então ele foi até a casa dele, e eu passei a noite sozinha. Fiquei com medo de aparecerem mais zumbis, mas eu agarrei minha espada e acionei o sistema de segurança. Pela manhã ele veio. E passava o dia comigo. Todos os dias íamos pela cidade, cada vez mais longe, mas não víamos nada. E isso sucedeu-se por Três meses e então os zumbis apareceram mais umas duas vezes e depois sumiram de vez. Ao início do meu quarto mês naquela cidade fantasma, eu já havia bolado algumas teorias de como sair de lá. Mas eu sabia pouca coisa de física, astronomia... Apesar de parecer que sabia bastante, eu percebi que não sabia era nada. Passamos a deixar para andar na cidade em busca de algo apenas uma vez por semana. Parece que eu estava me acostumando, mas eu não queria! Chegou sábado, o dia escolhido para procurarmos uma saída, naquele dia eu fui. Minhas mãos doíam pois não estavam acostumadas a esforços bruscos. Mas eu tinha de me defender de alguma forma.


End file.
